


That Particular Shade of Green

by chevalblanc



Category: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevalblanc/pseuds/chevalblanc
Summary: Elim Garak and Julian Bashir are having lunch in the replimat. The conversation turns to clothing.





	That Particular Shade of Green

“I never see you in your green suit anymore,” said Julian Bashir. 

“What’s that, my dear?” replied Elim Garak, who had heard every word. 

“The suit you were wearing when you introduced yourself. I never see you wear it anymore.” Thank god, he thought. It made you look like a watermelon. 

“Ah. That one.” He knew Julian loathed it. “It was getting old. I recycled it.” He considered a small bite of his stew. “I have plenty of the fabric left. I can always make another.”

“Oh, really?” Julian said brightly. 

He might have fooled anyone else on the station, but Garak had made a careful study of the man. He chewed thoughtfully, then decided to be kind. “But I’ve grown weary of that particular shade of green.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in dreamwidth as part of the 3 Sentence Ficathon, inspired by a prompt by blackmare (Garak/Bashir, green). There are more than 3 sentences. I can’t count.


End file.
